


Bondage

by sambukasam



Series: 100 Followers Headcanons [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Headcanon, PORN gifs, Smut, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A porny headcanon on how I think TFW would do bondage with you





	Bondage

## sam

He loved seeing you tied up, loved knowing that he was in charge. You loved it too, the feeling of helplessness that the rope brought walking hand in hand with the feeling of utter trust you held in Sam. With your hands tied to your spread legs, there wasn’t much you could do but lie there and suck his cock while he played with your cunt. When he was ready to fuck you he untied your hands from your legs, leaving your wrists bound together while he fucked your pussy, big cock spreading you open.

  


## dean

Dean was impatient. As much as he loved to see you tied up, he just couldn’t hold himself back from you long enough for him to tie you up properly after he walked in you in the bath. He opted for handcuffs, knowing it was the best he could do while he was that hard and desperate. He slapped your ass and got you to ride him reverse cowgirl style, watching as your hands twitched in the cuffs while your pussy fluttered around him.

  


## castiel

All Cas had to do was blink and he could have you tied up in whatever way he wanted. Today he chose what the two of you had discussed just a few minutes prior, chaining you to the metal frame while you stood up. He teased you for what felt like years but in reality was less than an hour before he needed to fuck you. He brought you back to a normal room and tied your arms down, spreading your legs with his while he bounced you forward and onto his cock, eyes focused on his cock splitting your pussy open.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
